


YEAH

by AngelOfTheLord2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfTheLord2/pseuds/AngelOfTheLord2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YEAH, CASXDEAN!</p>
            </blockquote>





	YEAH

**Author's Note:**

> YEAH!

Dean and Castiel were meant for each other.  
Deal with it.


End file.
